Almost Too Late
by toughgirl13
Summary: "Hey babe, check out my new video on The Slap. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you" -Beck. A late Valentine's fic.


**A/N: Hey! I know I have said that I probably won't write another Bade fic for a long time but yeah, this is for my friend. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

"_Hey babe, check out my new video on The Slap. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you"_

_-beck_

This text annoyed Jade. Yes, it did. Even though it consist of I love you and a Happy Valentine's greeting, it annoyed her enough to pick the flowers her mom has been growing in their backyard for months and start cutting them.

"He obviously remembered it was Valentine's." She said putting all her anger to the flowers.

"So why didn't he ask me out on a date instead of making a new video for The Slap." She continued, her face getting redder and redder every time the scissors she was holding make a connection to the flower cutting it in half. After all the flowers were split in half and she figured she has nothing left to get out her anger on, she decided to watch the video Beck _prioritized _over her. She logged in on her Slap account and went to Beck's profile. She rolled her eyes as she pressed play. Beck in a backyard started talking.

"Jade and I have been dating for 2 years. If you go to Hollywood Arts, you would know that she doesn't have a long patience for a lot of things and she easily gets annoyed. ("What he's insulting me now?" said Jade, glaring at the screen.) We were texting last night and I fell asleep since I was really tired, then she got mad at me for not saying goodnight instead of sleeping while she was still texting me ('_oh wait I'm still mad at him about that' _Jade thought). Nevertheless, I love her and knowing her I am pretty sure that she's seriously mad at me right now for not asking her out on Valentine's Day ("No duh!"). I'm sorry, babe. Now what I want you to do is to go to the park near the school and I'll be waiting for you."

The screen went black leaving Jade's mouth open. She looked at the time and it has been almost an hour since the video was posted and she instantly regret her stubbornness and didn't bother to change into something really nice. She ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"Later Mom!" She said running outside. Her dad was just about to enter with his usual stern face that everyone would've been scared of but she's used to it by now. I mean, wouldn't you be used to it if you have live with the guy since birth.

"Hey dad, can I borrow the car?" She asked. Her father raised his eyebrows, lifting the car keys to look at it. Jade grabbed the keys and kiss her father's cheek for goodbye. Her father shrugged and went inside the house. She drove as fast as she can without having to violate the speed limit although the chances of her not violating was as close as Trina being a huge Hollywood star or Cat being normal, but she did anyway. She didn't want a policeman to mess up her date with Beck. She parked her car next to the Park and went for a run. Her hair was messed up and she didn't even care.

"I'm here!" She screamed while catching her breath but there was only a table with the candle not lit up. "And I'm late" Her eyes was almost getting teary but she held it back. She never did like crying. Even when some people aren't around, especially when she knows she can still hold it. She bit her lip and cursed her stubbornness. This was supposed to be the best Valentine's Day ever if she wasn't so stubborn.

"Jade" She heard a voice, _his _voice. She spun and run towards the voice and hugged the guy it belongs to.

"I'm so sorry. I was so stubborn and annoyed because I thought you wouldn't do something special and turns out you did but I was too late and I swear I tried to go her as fast as I could but that wasn't enough and if I—"

"Jade, stop!" Beck interrupted. Jade wasn't even shedding a tear but he knows she's sad. There's always something in her eyes when she's sad, and it's not tears. From others point of view, they won't think she's sad. But he knows.

"I wasn't going to leave. I know you will be too stubborn and probably watch the video late; I still went here early though. That's why I had to reheat the food. And then the candle's light is gone so I went back to my car to grab the matches." He continued. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They leaned forward and started to kiss with much passion. Jade was happy, like really happy and she's forgotten why she was angry at him before. Just like that and their happy again. They love each other, that's why just one simple move would bring back the passion and forget the mistakes.

"I love you" Jade said like a kid. He has that effect on her sometimes.

"I love you too" He said kissing her again.

**One (or maybe two hours) later…**

"Thanks for driving me home" She said with a pause "But how about your car?" she continued.

"Eh, Andre will take care of it" he replied coolly as he parked the car. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Beck opened Jade's door and she went out. They kissed and Beck gave back the keys to Jade. They kissed goodnight and as Jade walks near their house door, her phone suddenly rang. She saw Beck's number. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. He gave a hand signal asking her to go on and answer the phone.

"Uhmm, hello?" Jade said

"Since I forgot to say goodnight last night, good night" he said. Jade smiled as they both hang up the phone. She waved her hand and proceeded to enter inside. Her phone rang once more. She answered it again. Same guy was on the other line.

"This is for tonight, goodnight" This time, Jade ran outside to kiss him and indeed it was the best Valentine's Day Ever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little fic right here. If you're a Bade fan and also happen to be a Seddie Fan, I hope you don't mind checking out my Seddie stories and I really hope I don't sound like a total brag just by saying that because I honestly don't think my stories are that great and I should stop talking.**

**Bye! :) (Reviews are very much welcomed)**


End file.
